1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing NOR-type flash memory devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Even if power supply is abruptly interrupted, a flash memory device may retain stored data. Also, a NOR-type flash memory device may be capable of independently controlling memory cells to increase operation speed.